Reaper
by FallenOneAka X or Mr. X
Summary: The war with Gaea is over, Thalia,Percy,and Nico now an all powerful immortal bring after the death of Annabeth most go to school even if they are immortal they are also still teens and Sally say so


**This is going be one of many story I'm working on my other story won't be up until I get one chapter out for each one.**

 **P.S. Leo never landed on Calypso Island**

 **Hours after the war**

The war was over so many good people having died even my wise girl she gave up her life to save me from Gaea. He could still remember her dying words with a smile on her "live on Percy and try move on, I love you seaweed brain."

Remembering that almost brought tear to his eye but he we awoken from his day dream by his father, Poseidon "Percy for you great deed and your victory over Gaea we the gods wish to make you into a god." By now all the others have been rewarded and made into gods and goddess and have been given they domain by the Fates.

When Jason became the minor roman god of wind his body had change he look like… will a god, his skin was tanner his scars were gone his body look like it was carve out of marble his eyes was now a light sapphire color and his hair look like a windblown thought. Next was Piper she became the minor Greek goddess of first love, half if not all the man mouth had hit the floor but my I just was not in the mood, Piper look like she grow into her body just like had Jason her body was that of a true goddess, her eyes were still the same but her hair now reach to her shoulder, and so it went Hazel became minor goddess of wealth she grow in to her body just like piper and her eyes also change it was now autumn gold, Frank became the minor god of battle plan and Leo became the minor god of building, others people who became gods were Clarisse, the Stoll brother Connor and Travis, Katie and Reyna. I was happy for them I could been come a god nothing was holding me back now… but it did feel right, now back looking at dad I saw he had bitter sweet smile he must have knew what I was going to pick and he was ok with it, "I must decide ones more but I do have a way but you all must swear on the river Styx to grant my wish if it with in your power." Sigh were let from the gods as they swear on Styx thunder booming in the background. "First I want you to finish the promise you made on Styx last time that that mean release all the peaceful Titans and I want temple built for ever minor god so they can never be forgotten again…" I looking at Jason for breaking the promise he made to my sister and the minor gods but instead going after power just like a must roman he didn't meet my eyes good he should feel bad. Going back to my wish "and I think that Hades and Hestia should get they thrones back they are the eldest after all." Zeus just roll his eye an snap two thrones came out of the ground the first one was just a black throne made out of obsidian that was rooted in the ground with Hades helmet on it the next was a wooden high thrones with orange flame leaking of it. As the two eldest walked to the newly made thrones they both stop by, Hestia in her eight year old from hug me it was warm it remind me of the one my mom would give "thank you Percy" she said to me before slipping away next was Hades "it same I'm ones more in your debt nephew" as he was leaving I thought I saw a ghost of a smile on his pale face. Just as they sat down I saw a flash from my side and from it came Calypso she was hold one of her silver moon flower she look just as confused as most people in the room then she saw, see her bought a smile to my face I waved at he with one of my smile I having crack a smile since Annabeth death, after her seeing this it same to calm her down a bit she crack a little shy smile before going in to a corner to get out of people, ones that little episode was over Apollo got up saying in a serious but upbeat tone "tonight we celebrate our victory but we also honor our die… now let get this party stated!"

 **Time skip**

The party was now in full swing I was sitting outside by myself I just wasn't in the mood; I was now lying on the ground looking at Zoe constellation before that I had switch the red light on top of the Empire State building to blue to let my mom know we won and before that I did a bit of catching up with she even gave me a new plant.

I was shucking out of my though by a voice coming from my right "out here I see me to I never like party any way" still siting I got up to see none other than Thanatos he looked the same the last time I saw him with his rob and his sleeveless black tunic, his skin the color of teakwood, dark and glistening like an old séance table. His eyes were as honey gold, he was lean and muscular, with a regal face and black hair flowing down his shoulders, and his wings glimmered in shades of blue, black, and purple. Beautiful was the right word for Thanatos-not handsome, or hot, or anything he was just beautiful. "So I heard from my siblings what you did to my mother Nyx I have to say that took guts oh how I wish I was there to see here face" another voice rang out over the land "true it would have been fun to mother face when she was trick, but not so fun after" said Hecate walking from be hide Thanatos to say the least I was a bit confused and from the look of it they could tell "look you must be confused" Thanatos said now siting by me.

"You could say that why would you and your sister want to talk to me" a small smile creep on to Thanatos "right to the point I see ok, so I heard what you did turning down godhood and not using your wish for yourself." I was still a bit confused why would a god and goddess care how I use my wish "you have save the world and Olympus twice and more important you free me and it just don't feel right for you not to be rewarded for it."

"Ok I get why you here but why she here." I said pointed at Hecate "I'm here because of what you did for me in the other war." I guess I should accept that just trying to pay be back "ok what is it then." I really just want to be left alone

It looks like Hecate was going to go first "from me I will bless you with magic" then Thanatos "and from me will bless you making you my first reaper, mind you this is my first time doing this." Magic, reaper what do they mean but before they can even do it they were stop by a voice "there you are we been looking for you." Turning around to my left I could see Hestia in her 8 year old from, walking with her Hades "me and Hades want to thank for getting our thrones back" they were foot away I need to do something "Wait!" that same to get stop them "look I know you and Hades came to bless me to but I won't take it if Nico and Thalia don't get the same offer for what I can gather being a reaper a is like being a hunter you become half immortal I'm I right?" Thanatos just nodded his head "and if I'm going to be come immortal I would like to have my brother and sister right by my side" Hades step up "look I know Thalia and Nico are like your brother and sister, but I don't think that Thalia will take it, she a hunter and even if she do I don't think that Artemis would be too happy about losing lieutenant, now other than that Nico will be no problem"

"You don't need to worry about Thalia she only join became of the prophecy and any way, and I quote being a hunter was getting boring anyway end quote she said that any way just get them" sec after they show up and explaining to they what going on "of course we take it" they both said "don't forget our promises to each other" "always and forever" me and my sibling said turn back around "ok we ready"

In a blink we were some wear else it was a lovely open roof house where you can see the star with marble floor it was plane but beautiful. "I'm glad you like" it was a sweet sofa voice, but it still made me jump. Turning around we saw a girl that look like she was in her teen with a black dress that twinkle like star.

"Who are you?" Hades spook first "I won't tell but I will give you a hint y'all just battel my daughter "when she said that all the gods drop in to a bow but us three, Hades "lady chaos please forgive we did not know it was you" but she was not focus on them she was look at us "why do you not bow?" me being me "your chaos the creator of like, everything" chaos "I ask you a question," I tried to put this in the must respect why possible "um we don't bow down to no one um… mam" she just look at use before smiling and laughing "good I don't like bow it make me feel old."

"If you don't mind me ask why did you bring here" said a now standing Hades "I will get right to that but first, come on out" as the words let her mouth three people could be seen walking our way two male and one female, and two that I wish to never see again Unconsciously and not unnoticeably, Percy shifted his feet into a slightly stronger stance as the three came closer

"What she doing here we defeated you" now the said female was next to chaos "look I know I'm the last person you would wish to see but you have to understand that I was trick" my voice started to rise " **UNDERSTAND** … Understand what that because of you hundreds of demi-gods die that because of **you** … that my wise girl die" the last part almost brought me to tears as I was yelling at Gaea

She was in a pale green drees her oil black heir reach pass her Shoulder and with her sofa brown eyes switching between from brown to green then back again. Chaos jumped in before I could do anything stupid "just let her explain her self"

 **Time skip**

After some time she explains how she was trick by her sons Kronos and Polybotes, after that I guess I can see why she went to war with us she is a mother and a mother will always protect their kids. "Ok I get why she here but who the guy in the toga and why Tartarus here last time I saw him he try to kill me" Tartarus "the old guy who look like he just woke up is Cronos with a C, and the only reason I try to kill down there was because I owe Gaea a favor and I was a bit mad about three demi-gods being the first down there and make it out, but I'm good now"

"and I don't look old I look I'm in my 30 or 40" said the now name toga wearing Cronos Tartarus just rolled his eyes I'm glad he didn't come with his other face "now boys you know why we here" chaos said in a motherly tone "just why are you chaos" Nico ask "will I'm here for the same think like the gods to bless Percy so is Tartarus and Cronos, that if he will accept it" I can't believe it bless for two Primordial being and Chaos be I had to do one thing "like told the gods only if Nico and Thalia are bless to" "that can be done" chaos said

 **Third person**

Chaos just smiles and throws a black ball of energy at them it brock up in to three smaller one Tartarus did the same thing his was black to and it brock in to three small one, Cronos was golden but his did break down it was just one big one and it went right to Percy, Hades was black mix with purple his brock down to in to two going in to Thalia and Percy, Hecate was purple he brock down in to three smaller one like the other, Thanatos was Black with purple and Blue that splat up in three smaller ones, then there was Hestia hers was a warm orange.

One's the ball of energy got stuck in to them, they falls down yelling out in pain black smoke started rowing off of them shadow started pulling towards them it got to the point where you couldn't see them all you could hear was there scream and all you could see is a cocoon of darkness and red bleed fall out as if someone was vomiting and spitting out the crimson liquid.

Gods how long was it now was it a minute or an hour or maybe it was days when it started chaos smile was long gone now replace with worry, but it all stop when an black liquid came out instead of the crimson one as the cocoon remove itself a now kneeling Percy, Thalia, and Nico they all look like they were in there early 20.

Their hair now black as a void Percy white streak he got for his time holding up the sky was now gone, they hair same to suck in light, as they got up you could see they got a bit taller, there body was fit just about average with a body built for speed and strength over all fit and all there scar were gone.

But then they saw their eyes full of rage, Percy eyes with green flame around his iris with what look like roman numerals in his iris must like due to Cronos (just up clock eye) his sea green are now a bit Smokey, Nico was flame was purple and then there was Thalia her flame was blue with a mix of electricity and all they eye same to pull you in

"What the hell was that?" Thalia yell "that was worst then swimming in Styx" came Percy next "guys you need to calm down" came chaos "we are calm" Nice said "no you not I can tell because y'all eye are on fire." They all blink in confusion before the flame in the eye went back to their Smokey colors. "Ok what happen to us" ask Percy "will for started y'all not half immortal… full immortal I did that because I did want y'all to die from all the bless hack I don't even think you can fade" she said in a upbeat voice now back to her old self "Ok what can we do and what with the black thing and are we gods now?" Chaos again answer the other were still shock "No from what I can see you're not gods or Titans I think your completely new brings as for a name that up to y'all, and as for the black thing I thank that your blood just how the mortal have red blood and immortal have golden blood there ichor I thank yours blood black, and for what you can do your still became death like Thanatos and from me I have gaveling you power over space and I think the other should tell you what you got for them."

First came Hestia "just so you know you're the first people I have ever bless, so from me you can make and control flame I guess that why your eyes were on fire and finale from me you can summon home cook food" next came Thanatos "like Hestia you're the first people I have ever bless some of my power are cind of like Hades you can put people to sleep, the power to enter people dream, you can control dream, raise the dead, you can touch and see ghost, you can shadow travel, and… "he stop for derma effect " bring back the dead" he said looking at Nico next came Hecate "from me you can do magic" next came Hades "me blessing will boost the power you already got from Thanatos and easier travel to and from the underworld." Next came Tartarus "you can now understand all monster and easier travel to and from the pit" next came Cronos "and from me power over time." To say the less we were shock all this power… they lost their train of thought when chaos began to walk to us "I know you not going to miss use your power, y'all not like most people and you're not like most god… oh right I all most forgot the ancient laws don't apply to y'all and Hestia, now it time for your training" she said as she walk always "wait training?"

 **Time Skip Third person**

A family gathers around a hospital bed in it was an old lady the a five year old was sleeping in a chair with their mother a girl what look like to be sixteen sat next to the mother most likely her mother and her father holding on to the old lady hand most likely her son, it was a lovely hearts warming moment but off in the corner stud a man dress in all black suit with a black trench coat throw over it (it how Cowley look like from supernatural) as the man begin to walk through the lady bed no one seem to notice he as he got closer the lady breathing change in short gasp.

He was right over her now he reach out with two finger and touch her four head, and she was gone flat line doctors rush in trying to save her but there was no use she was gone "what a nice family" a girl voice rang out the man turning around with a smile "it good to see you again Hestia but what are you doing here" the suited man address a 8 year old girl "it's good seeing you to Percy I came to see you."

"I can see that but about what?" said the now name figure "about you going to school" Percy "school why would I need to go to school I got a Ph.D. in quantum mechanics and physics then I have another Ph.D. in mechanics, then Ph.D. in coding and then another one in architecture why do I need to good to school"

"But you don't have one for high school do you" she said with a smile "no skip high school" do to some shine to get me to skip high school but one they saw how smart I was colleges were lining up to take me, I was always smart people just underestimate me I took architectures because I know how she always wanted to be one her dream will, always live in me.

"See you may have your college degree but you don't have you high school diploma, your seventeen your need to be around other your age you been a bit gloomy ever since the war go make and friend fall in love it what Annabeth would have wanted…" the sound of her name just brought back memories of her "beside its September you still got time to sign up for a school and any way your mom wants you to go she think it will help you" and like that she was gone didn't even give me time to argue with her

 **Time Skip**

The alarm clock went off at 6:00 a.m., but I had been awake for hour, getting ready for another day in my weird, screwed-up life. I was one of those guys who roll out of bed, throw on a shirt and are ready to go. For instance, today I'd filled the pock of my backpack with school supplies luck for me it had infinity space, I put one a plain gray shirt, I throw on a dark pair of gray hood, over that I put on a black leather jacket, next a dark blue pants to the point of black I slap on me new pair of high top converse poor man weapon, all in all I look like a teen again I didn't have on my unusual suit on.

Sighing I spared a quick glance at my phone to see my mom calling, I know mom worries about me I answer the call to the sound of mom voice

"Percy" mom voice drifted though the phone "its past six, are you up?" "I'm up." I grabbed my backpack and swung it over my jacket "I'm going right now" Grabbing my keys, I left my room going in the living room with that familiar sense of resignation and dread stealing over me. Okay, then let's get this day over with.

I have a weird family you can tell just by looking at me. You'd never know it by look at where I live, a high end loft apartment in Arkansas from the outside it same normal but apartment C147 was anything but normal, I have a brother and sister but like my mom there not live here.

Mom especially worry, people already think I'm weird, dangerous, maybe a little crazy. Seeing thing other can't see everywhere will do that to you. I was almost kicked out of school for setting fire to the band room. What could I tell them? That I was innocent because I was trying to escape a monster that followed me in from the street and that wasn't the first time. I was the "bad kid," the one that teacher spoke about in hushed voices, the quiet, dangerous kid whom everyone expected would end up on the evening news for some awful, shocking crime. I didn't really care what they thought of me, but it was hard on mom, so I tried to be good.

This semester I'd be going to a new school, a new location. A place I could "start clean," but it wouldn't matter, it was just the life I live. I was in the kitchen grabbing something to go. "Big day," mom said through the phone as I grab a toaster strudel "are you sure you know the way to your new school?"

"I've got it set to my phone GPS. It's not that far, I'll be fine." She hesitated; I knew she didn't want me to be this far away from New York even though I can teleport to there any time "do you want me to call you when I get there?"

"No honey." Mom straightened, waving it off. "It's all right; you don't have to do that. Just… please be careful." I heard the unspoken words in her voice. _Be careful_ _don't attract attention_ "I will." She hovered a moment longer before hanging up, I eat my toaster strudel and was out the door.

I was taking my car it was a 2015 Audi S8 shore I could just teleport there but it was nice to take it slow and take in everything.

 **Time Skip**

Starting a new school in the middle of the fall semester sucks, I should know I've done all this before the struggle to find your class, the curious stares in the hallway, that walk of shame to your desk in your new classroom, twenty or so pairs of eyes following you down the aisle.

 _Maybe the what time's the charm,_ I thought morosely, slumping into my seat which thankfully was in the far corner. I felt the heat from two dozen stares on the top of my head I just ignored them all. Maybe this time I can make it through a semester without getting expelled, one more year just one give me one more year and then I'm free. At least the teacher didn't call me out; I was hard enough to fit in without having a spotlight, not that I'd be doing any fitting in.

I concentrated on not looking up, not making eye contact with anyone. I heard people whispering and hunched down even more, studying the cover of my history book. Something landed on my desk; a half sheet of notebook paper, folded into a square. I didn't look up, not wanting to know who'd lobbed it at me. Slipping it beneath my desk, I opened it in my lap and looked down.

 _U the guy who burned down his school?_ It read in messy handwriting. Sighing I crumpled the note in my fist. So they'd already heard the rumors, perfect apparently one of the students had a cousin that live in New York that went to one of my old school with me. But because no one had actually witnessed me setting the band room on fire, I was able to avoid being sent to jail barely. I caught giggles and whispers somewhere to my right, and then another folded piece of paper hit my arm. Annoyed t was going to trash the note without reading it this time, but curiosity got the better if me, and I peeked quickly _did u really put a guy in the hospital?_ "Percy"

Miss Green was stalking down the aisle toward me, her severe expression making her face look pinched behind her glasses. Or maybe that was just the dark, tight bun pulling at her skin, causing her eyes to narrow. Her bracelets clinked as she extended her hand and waggled her finger at me, her tone was no-nonsense "let's have it."

I held up the note in two fingers not looking at her. She snatched it from my hand, after a moment she murmured "see me after class." Damn thirty minutes into a new semester and I already in trouble. This didn't bode well for the rest of the year, I slumped farther hunching my shoulders against all prying eyes as Miss Green returned to the front and continued the lesson.

I remained in my in my seat after class was dismissed, listening to the sounds of scraping foots and shuffling bodies, bags being tossed over shoulder. Voices surged around me, students talking and laughing with each other, gelling in their own little group.

As they began to file out, I finally looked up letting my gaze wander over the few still lingering. A blond boy with glasses stood at Miss Green desk, rambling on while she listened with calm amusement, from the eager puppy-dog look in his eyes it was clear he was either suffering from major infatuation or was gunning for teacher pet.

A group of girls stood by the door, clustered like pigeons cooing and giggling. I saw several of the guys staring at them as they left, hoping to catch their eyes only to be disappointed I snorted softly good luck with that. At least three of the girls were blonde, slender and beautiful and a couple wore extremely short skirts that gave a fantastic view of their long tanned legs. This was obviously the school's "it" squad and guys like me-or anyone who wasn't a jock or rich-had no chance.

And then one of the girl turned and looked right at me. I glanced away hoping that no one noticed, cheerleaders I'd discovered usually dated large protective football stars whose policy was punch first, ask questions later. I did not want to find myself pressed up against my locker or a bathroom stall on my first day, about to get my face smashed in because I'd had the balls to look at the quarterback's girlfriend. I heard more whispers; imagined fingers pointed my way and then a chorus of shocked squeak and gasps reached my corner.

"She's really going to do it," someone hissed and then footstep padded across the room, one of the girls had broken away from the pack and was approaching me. Wonderful _go away_ I thought shifting farther toward the wall. _I have nothing you want or need. I'm not here so you can prove that you're not scared of the tough new kid and I do not want to get in a fight with your meathead boyfriend, leave me alone._

"Hi." Resigned, I turned and stared into the face of a girl. She was shorter than the others, more perky and cute than graceful and beautiful. Her long, straight hair was inky-black, thought she had dyed a few strands around her face a brilliant sapphire, she wore sneakers and dark jeans, tight enough to hug her slender legs, but not looking like she'd painted them on, warm brown eyes peered down at me as she stood with her hands clasped behind her, shifting from foot to foot, as if it was impossible for her to stay still.

"Sorry about the note" she continued as I shifted back to eyes her warily. "I told Regan not to do it; Miss Green has eyes like a hawk. We didn't mean to get you in trouble." She smiled and it lit up the room, my heart sank; I didn't want it to light up the room, I didn't want to notice anything about the girl, especially the fact that she was extremely attractive.

"I'm Kenzie. Well, Mackenzie is my full name, but everyone call me Kenzie. Don't call me Mac or I'll slug you." Behind her, the rest of the girls gaped and whispered. I suddenly felt like a exhibit at the zoo. I was just a curiosity to them; the dangerous new kid to be started at and gossiped about. "And…you are…?" Kenzie prompted. I looked away. "Not interested."

"Okay. Wow." She sounded surprised, but not angry, not yet. "That's…not what I expecting." "Get used to it." Inwardly, I was being a dick: I was fully aware of that. I was also fully aware I was committed social suicide; I know was murdering any hope of acceptance in this place and I was find with that. You don't talk this way to a cute, popular cheerleader without becoming a social pariah. She would go back to her friend, and they would gossip, and more rumors would spread, and I'd be shunned for the rest of the year.

Except...the girl wasn't leaving. From the corner of my eye, I saw her lean back and cross her arms, still with that lopsided grin on her face. "No need to be nasty," she said, seeming unconcerned with my aggressiveness. "I'm not asking for a date, tough guy, just your name." Why was she still talking to me? Wasn't I making myself clear? I didn't want to talk. "It's Percy" I muttered still staring at the wall. "Now leave me alone"

"Huh. Well, aren't we hostile." What the hell? I resisted the urge to glance at her, though I still felt that smile, directed at me. "I was just trying to be nice, seeing as it's your first day and all. Are you like this with everyone you meet?"

"Miss St. James." our teacher voice cut across the room. "I need to speak with him" Miss Green continued smiling at Kenzie." Go to your next class, please." Kenzie nodded "Sure, Miss Green." Glancing back, she caught me looking at her and grinned before I could look away. "See ya around, tough guy." I watched her bounce back to her friends, who surrounded her, giggling and whispering. Sneaking unsubtle glances back at me, they filed through the door into the hall, leaving me alone with the teacher. "Come here if you would, I don't want to shout at you over the classroom"

She launched into a lecture about her no-tolerance policy for horseplay, and how she understood my situation, and how I could make something of myself if I just focused. As if she understood.

I got through my next class the same way, by ignoring everyone don't get me wrong German is it was just the teacher she was just one of those that have their room with, the first thing you notices was the poster on the back wall with "Go Misty High" with our school color which was silver and orange, next was the toy fox on her desk, talk about school spirit.

When "A lunch" lunchtime rolled around, I watched the student filing down the hall from upstairs toward the cafeteria, then turned and went in the opposite direction.

Luckily for me lunch is about an hour long and we had an open campus policy. Anyway my fellow classmates were starting to get to me. I wanted to be outside, away from the crowds and curious looks. I didn't want to be trapped at a table by myself, dreading that someone would come up and talk. No one would do it to be friendly, I was fairly certain. By now, that girl and her friend had probably spread certain. The story of our first meeting through the whole school, maybe embellishing a few things, like how I called her awful names but somehow come on to her at the same time. Regardless, I didn't want to deal with angry boyfriends and indignant questions. I want to be left alone.

I turned a corner into another hall, intent on finding an isolated part of the school, and stumbled across the very thing I was trying to avoid. A boy stood with his back to the lockers, thin shoulders hunched, hunched his expression sullen and trapped. Standing in front of him were two larger boys, broad-shouldered and thick necked, leering down at the kid they had pinned against the wall. For a second he looked at me, quietly pleading. I swore. Quietly using a word mom would tear my head off for, these two idiots had no idea what about to happen. Why? Why couldn't I leave it alone?

"Don't lie to me, freak," one of the jocks was saying, shoving the boy shoulder back into the lockers. He had short ruddy hair and was a little smaller than his bull necked companion but not by much. "Regan saw you hanging around my car yesterday. You think it's funny that I nearly ran off the road? Huh?" He shoved him again, making a hollow clang against the lockers. "That snake didn't crawl in there by itself."

"I didn't do it!" the kid flinching from the blow. "Brian, I swear, that wasn't me." "Yeah, So you calling Regan a liar then?" the smaller one asked, then turned to his friend. "I think the freak just called Regan a liar, did you hear that Tony?" Tony scowled and cracked his knuckles, and Brian turned back to the kid "That wasn't very smart of you loser. Why don't we pay a visit to the bathroom?"

Oh, great. I did not need this. I should turn around and walk away. The kid cringed, looking miserable but resigned, like he was used to this kind of treatment. I sighed, and proceeded to do something stupid. "Well, I'm so glad this place has the same gorilla faced morons as my old school," I said, not moving from where I stood. They whirled on me, eyes widening and smirked "What's the matter; daddy cut you off your allowance this month, so you have to beat it out of the loser and freaks? Does practice not give you enough manhandling time?"

"Who the hell are you?" The smaller jock, Brian took a menacing step forward, getting in my face. I gazed back at him, still smirking. "This your boyfriend, then?" He raised his voice. "You got a death wish?" Now, of course we were beginning to attract attention. Students who had been averting their eyes and pretending not to see the trio against the locker began to hover, as if sensing violence on the air. Murmurs of "Fight" rippled through the crowd, gaining speed, until it felt as if the entire school was watching this little drama play out in the middle of the hall. The boy they'd been picking on gave me a fearful, apologetic look and scurried off, vanishing into the crowd. You're welcome, I thought resisting the urge to roll my eyes. Well I had stepped into this pile of crap; I might as well go all out.

"New kid," grunted Brian's companion, stepping away from the lockers, looming behind the others. "The one from New York." "Oh, yeah." Brian glanced at his friend, then back at me. His lip curled in disdain. "You're that kid who shanked his cellmate," he continued raising his voice for benefit of the crowd. "After setting fire to the school and pulling a knife on a teacher."

I raised an eyebrow. Really, that's a new one. Scandalized gasps and murmurs went through the student body, gaining speed like wildfire. This would be all over school tomorrow. I wondered how many more crimes I could add to my already lengthy imaginary list.

"You think you're tough." Bolstered by the mob, Brian stepped closer, crowding me, an evil smile on his face. "So you're an arsonist and a criminal, big deal. You think I'm scared of you?" I straightened, going toe to toe with my opponent. "Arsonist, huh?" I said, matching his sneer with my own. "And here I thought you were as stupid as you look. Did you learn that big word in English today?" His face contorted and he swung at me. We were extremely close, so it was a nasty right hook, coming straight at my jaw. I ducked beneath it and shoved his are as the fist went by, pushing him into the wall. Howls and cheers rose around us as Brian spun furiously and swung at me a second time. I twisted away, keeping my fists close to me.

"Enough!" Teachers descended from nowhere, pulling us apart. Brian swore and fought to get to me, trying to shove past the teacher, but I let myself be pulled off to the side. The one who grabbed me kept a tight hold of my collar, as if I might break free and throw a punch at him.

"Principal's office, Kingston," ordered the teacher, steering Brian down the hall. "Get moving." He glared back at me. "You too new kid, And for you better pray you don't have a knife hidden somewhere on you, or you'll be suspended before you can blink."

As they dragged me off to the principal's office, I saw the kid watching me from the crowd. His brown eyes never left mine, until I was pulled around a corner and lost from view.


End file.
